This invention relates to a drum fan for moving relative large quantities of air in domestic and commercial applications.
Drum fans are well known and include a blade, or impeller, that rotates in a cylindrical housing having an air inlet at one end and an outlet at the other. These designs lend themselves to movement of relative large quantities of air such as in commercial applications.
Drum fans of this type are very popular, and therefore are very cost competitive. However, due to their large size, shipping costs add a considerable amount to the total costs of the drum fan to the manufacturer and distributor, and therefore to the customer.
Therefore what is needed is a drum fan that can be shipped at a relative low cost.